A Dish Served Cold
by ConquerorAlexander
Summary: Sora crushed Tai with a friend and made it all seem worth it, while leaving Tai to cope with his reputation as her's was set. Finding encouragement from a friend Tai manages to do something brave and humilitating and it's just in time for Prom. Panic! At


Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off:

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Panic! At the Disco and am only using them to the benefit of my imagination.

Sora did something pretty bad to Tai, but how will Tai deal with what she did. It's something brave and humiliating and it's just in time for the last social of their senior year; Prom. Panic! At The Disco. (rated for language)

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am…"

"You don't sound so sure anymore. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah…I am…"

"Well you've worked on it for a good while already and I think that you should finish getting ready and get over here soon because we're almost done setting up and you need to test your microphone before people get here and know that you're gonna do something."

"Okay, okay, I'll get going right now."

As I walk into the gym the lights are still on and I see Matt on stage so I know that he's ready for me to check my mic. The butterflies in my stomach just got a little bigger and I'm rethinking about going through with it, but she should not go without knowing what she did and how it made me feel. Ugh, she was my first and only and then she had to do that…

"Tai, get it together because you have like fifteen minutes before the early birds get here and see you on stage."

"Yeah, I know Matt."

"Tai you deserve to do this to her, and I'm gonna be right next to you, so don't fret, okay?"

I whisper an "okay" and he gets me in a hug, I'm grateful for his support and I hope that the school is with me too because I'm going to put her and I on the spot. He ends the hug and gives me my mic, and signals to band to start.

(show time)

The crowd has been dancing for a while and I've just been watching. Mimi saw me and came by my way a couple of times to dance with me to lighten my mood and I have to admit that it was fun, but I'm so focused on what I'm going to do that I can't think of anything else.

Matt and his band finished the song, that is my cue, and I start making my way over there, but of course I ran into her. She made eye contact, smiled, and kissed her boyfriend right in front of me. Like I didn't get the hint? I'm right on the steps to the stage and Matt makes his announcement.

"Alright everybody, you've been a great crowd," he pauses and lets the audience quiet down some more, which makes me even more nervous, "we are going to play another song that I'm sure you've heard of and it will be sung by your one and only; Tai!"

The crowd cheered and it made me feel a little better but those butterflies were getting HUGE right about now. I walk on stage and my eyes squint because of the lights but Matt gets my attention and opens his eyes really big so that I get the hint to not squint. I clear my throat away from the mic and I start looking for my pray. I'm so nervous that my leg is starting to shake really bad but I put some pressure on it but it just makes me feel like it's gonna buckle on me so I take a deep breathe and close my eyes. Matt takes the cue and starts tapping his foot to get me ready since I will start the song and then the band will pick up.

Ha! She's looking at me, this is perfect.

"_Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I the one you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as your sliding off your dress? Then think of what you did and how I hope to God he was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as you're fingers touch your skin. I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me, girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of, exchanging body heat in the passenger seat. No, no, no you know it will always just be me…"_

The crowd reacted well and they started getting into the song but her eyes never left mine, even as he turned her away to dance with and to focus on him. As I finished that verse I remembered when she told me for the first time that she lusted over me and that she wasn't going to wait much longer but I beat her to the punch by asking her to be my girlfriend. The band starts up so I regain my focus for the next verse.

"_Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster, faster, so testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls will you dance to this beat and hold a love close?"_

I look down to the dance floor and notice that some of the couples are closer to each other but still dancing. Ironically I look around and I see Sora with him and she's still looking my way. Well I'm not so nervous anymore and I'm kinda getting into this singing thing, but I regain my focus to go on with the song as it gets better.

"_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus in case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off? (let's pick up, pick up). Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick. I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention. Now let's not get selfish, did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?"_

Since this is for her and the whole school to know what happened between us, since they asked me so many times. I got more into the song and I was actually able to point to her, and her reaction was priceless as it reflected what I sang. I also made gestures to go with the song towards me as well.

"_Let's get these teen hears beating faster, faster, so testosterone boys and harlequin girls will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover closer?"_

That last verse seemed to hurt her as it became obvious to the whole school of what I was doing. I gotta continue since I've come this far…

"_Dance to this beat, dance to this beat, dance to this beat… let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster, let's get these teen hearts beating faster…"_

The crowd knows that what I am doing is definitely in the spirit of the song so they were having a good time and danced to my singing and Matt's band playing. The silence that was in her eyes made me want to stop singing, but I guess Matt saw me and got my attention and mouthed "revenge is a dish best served cold," and that was all the encouragement I needed.

"_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat. No, no, no you know it will always just be me."_

Now by this point this was it, and I knew that she was about ready to explode and she looked sick. As my gestures only emphasized the words I was singing I felt my anger towards her fade as I was carrying out my revenge on the horrible act of adultery that she committed against me, and I am not one to back off a fight and the good thing is that I'm winning.

"_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster so testosterone boys and harlequin girls will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?"_

No turning back now Tai, I gotta go through with it; I'm almost done after all.

"_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster so testosterone boys and harlequin girls so will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls so will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?"_

The crowd is still excited because of the cover song I'm singing and I can tell that Sora's movements are getting more mechanical and that idiot she calls her boyfriend doesn't even notice that something is wrong with her.

"_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, dance to this beat, so testosterone boys and harlequin girls, dance to this beat and hold a lover close. Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster, let's gets these teen hearts beating faster..."_

The crowd yelled in excitement and praise which made me feel good about what I did and that I didn't sound completely horrible. She knew that she was going to get herself into something big when she slept with him and that I found out was even worse, and what sucks even more was that I considered him a friend.

I walked down stage with Matt since they were going to play a CD with slow songs to give the couples some intimate moments with one another, and I didn't have anyone to dance with and I wanted to get something to eat. Matt was very glad of the job I did and knew that it would hit her where it hurts. As we walked out I saw her sitting towards the back with him and it looked like she was crying.

"Tai she is no longer your problem. She messed up and you just showed her how much she screwed up. You can't dwell on it anymore Tai she gave you up and now she needs to wallow in the shit she made, and you gotta get back to yourself."

"True, but do you think what I did was too brutal?"

"Tai, you are asking me if singing a "screw you bitch" song is brutal? Come on, you are the one who heard Davis talking about "banging some chick" for so long and then you go back to the locker room to get something you forgot, to walk in on Davis doing the deed with her on the bench in front of your locker. And to top it all off he gave you your bag the following day saying that he saw that you left it and took it home to give it to you the following day. Now what they did was brutal, what you did was a farewell act."

"I guess your right…"

"Psh, I am right Tai. Now we gotta start getting the things for our dorm rooms tomorrow or we'll never find what we want, but first let's get some food and then you can call Mimi when you get home."

"Sure," was all I could reply with, since what he said was true. And maybe Mimi and I can actually be together and see where it goes from there, oh well, only time will tell what will happen from tonight, or rather this morning, to tomorrow, but for now I don't want to think about finding a girlfriend; all I want is to get over what happened.


End file.
